Scientifically Accurate Valentines Heart
by RainbowFez
Summary: no one wants him to be their Valentine. Even Adam and Bree got cards. He got nothing. Thats what he thinks untill he goes to his locker at the end of the day. Chase/Marcus


Hiiiii! I'm so exited. I'm at an LGBT conference at State of Illinois univercity. IT's so far great. I didnt have a huge time to write this so it's short. I have another Speo (Leo/spin) that I might be able to finish before we go. If not I'll be posting a valentines Speo tomarow monday :D I hope you like it. I thought it was cute. Remember to Review and if you want any story please PM me. I'd love to write a one-shot for you :D

* * *

Valentine's Day at Mission Creek High. Chase had not been looking forward to this day. The halls were covered in red hearts and banners. He was surprised Perry would allow it. She wasn't a very festive person, at least not unless she gets something out of it. He walked down the hall shoulders slumped. Lovey-dovey couples flocked from class to class, holding hands or exchanging gifts. But like always he was alone. No one would like him. He was scrawny and nerdy and annoying. He didn't try to be these things but he was. The worst part was both Adam and Bree had received valentines. They were from little freshman but still it hurt.

In science class they were doing an experiment to make pink smoke. Chase wanted to role his eyes. Not even he wanted to do this science experiment. The girls obviously loved it. Every minute that ticked by, made him more depressed. By the end of the day he just wanted to get to his tube and sleep the rest of the day. He wouldn't even do his homework. That would give everyone a shock tomorrow.

"Chase!" A voice called. Chase turned hoping maybe someone was going to give him a valentine but it was just Marcus.

"Hi" Chase muttered.

"What's wrong?" Marcus asked, raising an eyebrow. He normally reserved that for evil situations but he was stressed. Chase was acting sad and depressed. He was supposed to be happy.

"Nothing" Chase muttered. "No one gave me a valentine" He explained when the boy looked more confused. Chase was expecting sympathy or maybe teasing. What he didn't expect was Marcus laughing out loud. "Hey" Chase hissed. He couldn't believe this. Marcus was supposed to be his friend. "I didn't see you getting a valentine!" Marcus sobered quickly.

"No! No!" Marcus sputtered out, raising his hands in a defeated gesture. "It's just, haven't you gone to your locker today?"

"No…." Chase said slowly. "Why?"

"Go look" Marcus chuckled, hiding his anxiety well. The two boys walked down the hall. Chase didn't know what to expect. He hadn't needed to go to his locker today. None of his classes were doing real work. What he saw when he got there took his breath away. You couldn't even see his locker. It was covered completely in red pink and powder blue hearts. A few lay on the floor by people ripping them off. But whoever put them on were prepared. There had to be three layers of heats. There had to be almost a hundred.

"Oh" Chase said not knowing what else to say. The bell rang again signaling the busses would be leaving in two minutes. They were the only ones around. Chase approached his locker and placed a hand on the hearts.

"See" Marcus said. "Someone did give you a valentine. Marcus kept his eyes on the shocked bionic teen. His beautiful blue eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly agape.

"Who's this from" Chase asked. Marcus shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe there's a note inside" he squeaked. Chase slowly entered his code and opened the door. Hundreds of tiny glittery hearts were attached to the inside of his locker and a blue heart shaped note, was taped to the inside. Chase chuckled at the note being shaped like an actual heart instead of a cartoon kind. Whoever did this knew him well. Who other than his family knew him well? He opened the note and read it out loud.

Chase Davenport I've loved you for so long. My heart leaps every time I see you. I've been too shy to tell you but I can't let you think you're alone on Valentine's Day. I love you Chase Davenport, your smile, your heart, your intellect. I love the way you bite your lip when you're thinking and how you hum when you think no one's listening. You're perfect no matter what anyone says. Thank you for being my friend and I hope we can be more

From

Marcus (your secret admirer)

()()()()()()

Chase stared at the letter after he finished. Marcus started to fidget. He shouldn't have put his name. Chase could never like him like that. He should have just made him happy as his secret admirer. He ruined it by putting his name.

"Thank you" The words were just a whisper. Marcus's eyes widened. "I didn't know you felt that way."

"I've loved you since the moment I saw you smile" Marcus said just as quietly. The hallway fell silent. Chase knew his siblings would be coming to look for him.

"You're not mad, are you?" Marcus whispered. Chase finally looked up from the letter.

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because I'm a guy. Because I've been watching you even though you're straight. Because I'm s…." Chase took two steps forward and kissed the boy. It was his first kiss and he didn't know it was the same for Marcus. It wasn't making out. They didn't move their lips. Their lips pressed together, causing sparks to run through them both. Marcus absently wondered if he had malfunctioned. He never felt sparks like this before.

Chase pulled away. "I think I like you too." Chase smiled, taking the other boy's hand in his own. Marcus gave him a wide smile. He'd never been this happy. They both had found someone who loved them.


End file.
